


A Streaming Surprise

by sarssol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarssol/pseuds/sarssol
Summary: Hana's private streams are usually a bit more intimate than the massive public ones, but no one in the audience was expecting that to become quite so literal... And neither was she!
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Faceless Male
Kudos: 36





	A Streaming Surprise

Hana Song was a fairly popular streamer. That might have been a bit of an understatement, really, considering how most of her streams broke into the tens of thousands of viewers, and her subscribers numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Whenever she got on camera, there was no shortage of viewers.

And it was no wonder, with the quality of her streams. Hana was astonishingly skilled at practically every game she played, though the streams often focused on her favorite genre of real time strategy. She placed high in the tournaments whenever she didn’t outright win them, which could have won her an audience on its own.

Combined with her unparalleled cuteness? She was guaranteed to become popular. Popular enough that when the e-celeb desired a slightly more intimate stream, only the highest donating patrons received the URL to tune in. Which, granted, still meant there was several hundred of them watching and clogging the chat, but it was a far cry from the usual thousands.

Not that it was any excuse to not look and play her best. The usual rabbit-eared headphones perched adorably atop Hana’s head, holding back the brunette’s straight, shoulder length hair. It matched her branded t-shirt with a similar bunny logo, clinging tight enough to her slim figure to titillate despite not exposing any bare skin. The simple ensemble was finished off with the pink heart drawn upon her cheek, accenting the sweet smile she presented her viewers.

As cute an image as the streamer presented, it hardly matched the brutality of her gameplay. Logged into a smurf account, the expert player was absolutely demolishing her opponent with the full force of her attention. Even despite outmatching them handily, Hana only occasionally glanced towards the chat that popped up—though she always made certain to reply to every donation, of which there were plenty.

That same focus might have been why Hana didn’t notice when the door behind her slowly swung open. The viewers certainly did, the motion obvious over the streamer’s shoulder. They had never seen it open before, lurking in the background of her videos alongside several shelves of gaming memorabilia.

Focused as Hana was, she ignored the sudden shift in chat as they watched a man creep into the room. He was dressed plainly, jeans and a dark shirt, but the white fabric mask that covered his head made him immediately suspicious. Not that the audience could do much to alert Hana, their warnings lost in between spammed emoticons and crass jokes.

He prowled carefully up behind her chair, a quickly flashed peace sign making it immediately obvious he was as aware of the camera as Hana was unaware of him. She was a bit occupied by mocking her opponent, even the insults cute in her high voice. Though Hana couldn’t remain clueless when the man slid sideways into her peripheral vision, and just out of the camera’s field of view.

The squeal of surprise was enough to make practically all of her viewers wince in unison, though they could all agree with the donations that rolled in afterwards. Watching the object of their obsession startled like that was, in fact, painfully cute. Not that Hana saw them, too busy berating the offscreen man.

“What are you doing!? I’m streaming right now!” she whined, even as the last of her forces annihilated what little remained of the enemy’s base without any need of guidance. The lack of concern in her voice did at least assure the audience that the man was no stranger—though that only raised questions they found almost more concerning.

He didn’t reply though—or at least not verbally. The sound of a zipper being undone was surprisingly loud and unmistakable thanks to the streamer’s headphone mounted mic. Hana was just as shocked at the spectacle, eyes turning into saucers and mouth hanging open as she gaped offscreen.

“Wha-?!” Her surprise lasted long enough for the man’s arm to reach into view, seizing at her brown hair and the sturdy band of her headphones. When Hana was pulled to the edge of the screen, there was little doubt what was happening. After all, seated as she was, the petite girl was perfectly aligned with the man’s crotch.

The loud, wet slurp that assaulted the audience’s ears left no other option. Hana’s pink lips were almost certainly wrapped around a dick just barely out of view. She certainly didn’t get any quieter as her face was treated like a toy, the audio of the game totally drowned out by the idol’s gasping and gagging. The chat went veritably insane, the relatively sedate pace abruptly increasing to the point that one couldn’t be read before five more took its place.

Yet, the more keen-eyed of them noticed, she didn’t seem to actually be fighting the man’s grip on her hair. Hana’s hands had long since fled the leopard, but one was simply clutching at the arm of her chair as the other rested upon the barely visible leg of the man fucking her face. No doubt Hana would have been horrifically embarrassed by the messages popping up in the donation boxes had she not been rather occupied—even if they were granting her ever increasingly exorbitant amounts to be seen.

Abruptly, the man seemed to switch tactics. Hana’s face was once more in nearly full view, with only the barest edge of her lips off the screen. Her composure was utterly destroyed, with eyes watering and saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth. There was no opportunity for her to recover though, even as the man’s sturdy grip on her head kept her still.

Stationary, the audience had a perfect view of a mysterious object plunging into Hana’s mouth, and further. Her gagging was accompanied by the astonishing visual of her bulging throat, indicating a rather impressive statistic about the man raping her face. He ravaged her like that for some time, the mess spreading as drool and tears mixed to wet her shirt.

A muffled squeal from Hana erupted when he thrust in and halted. The slight throbbing of the bulge told the true tale; he was cumming, and straight down the streamer’s throat. She spluttered and coughed noisily when the man finally pulled out, though it didn’t stop there. More than a few strands of pearlescent fluid shot in from just off the screen to decorate her face as she tried to recover. They clung across Hana’s features almost like a mistake with some glue, joining the now suspiciously white saliva to make a mess of her.

But he wasn’t done yet.

With one eye squeezed shut to avoid a salty surprise, Hana’s shock was only visible in one as she continued to splutter when the man pulled her up out of her chair. She was slim enough that one hand seizing the fabric of her shirt was enough to lift her, exposing the barely-there shorts that the streamer apparently preferred for her videos. They were only visible for a moment as the man shoved her chair aside and pushed her over the desk, obscuring most of the screen with an unflattering closeup of Hana.

Unless the members of the audience had a thing for facials and spluttering victims of forced blowjobs. Which more than a few of them were suddenly discovering that they were, in fact, appreciative of that very thing.

The sound of fabric sliding against skin was only barely audible over her slowing gasps for air, but the audience had no trouble imagining what it meant. The sight of the man moving behind her was enough to imply what was going on, even as Hana’s own face blocked most of the view. The widening of her spunk-free eye indicated that she was equally aware, though she didn’t have the breath to protest before it was too late.

Hana was suddenly pushed even closer to the camera with her open eye practically rolling back into her head. The wet slurp was much quieter that time for its distance from her mic, but that only seemed to emphasize the breathless moan that barely made its way out of her mouth. Hana was given only that moment’s respite before another thrust came, bouncing the digital idol in front of the camera.

The main action was out of view, but the loud slapping told it all. The camera rocked as the streamer was pounded up against her desk, tongue lolling as she lost control. She couldn’t manage any kind of coherent vocalization, audience bombarded with a nonsensical mixture of gasps, moans, and half-formed swears. Underlying it all was the unsteady sound of flesh meeting flesh, in time with the motion of the camera.

Then another squeal ripped through Hana’s mic, her o-face practically unrecognizable in comparison to the streamer’s usual composure. The thrusting stopped as she came, as if specifically just to allow the camera a steady view of the idol’s orgasm. Though as the faint sound of the man grunting indicated, she wasn’t the only one. Nor he, as many members of the audience found their own endurance pushed too far at the sight of Hana’s climax.

When she slumped over, it was only the grip of the man behind her that kept Hana from falling straight to the floor. A few quick motions later, she was seated in her chair once more as he disappeared off the side again—and without ever exposing the true meat of the stream.

“Gaah… Did you really have to do it inside?” Hana asked, wearily staring offscreen and slumped almost bonelessly back in her chair. A hand dipped into her lap below the screen for just a few moments. When it was raised again to reveal a sticky white fluid that clung in strands between her fingers, it didn’t leave much question of what she meant—though the audience was in for another surprise when Hana plunged those fingers into her mouth, licking them clean in an instant. It didn’t add much weight to the quiet words to follow, only caught thanks to the close proximity of the mic. “I swear, if I get pregnant…”

“Heh. Don’t forget to thank your viewers for tuning in,” the man spoke up for the first time, completely offscreen and yet with an almost visible smirk. That got Hana sitting up again, the terrified look she shot the camera adding an air of hilarity to the situation. As roughly as the man had taken her—face practically ruined and shirt soaked in a mixture of fluids to the point where it was dangerously translucent in parts—the idol had apparently forgotten that the camera was still recording.

Not for long, as Hana lunged frantically to slap at her keyboard. None of the viewers had expected the stream to go the way it did, but they were all sad to see it end.

Not that it was a true ending, as all involved got to watch their idol’s belly slowly swell over the following months. They never did find out whether the petite woman followed through with whatever she had intended to threaten the man with, though more pertinent details did get shared. Such as her unrestrained glee at bearing twins in her increasingly gravid belly, and much more intriguingly...

Her growing interest in starting an account on a rather more licentious streaming site.


End file.
